Where are you taking me?
by Silverstripe106
Summary: a short little drabble about Zuko and katara. summaries suck, read the drabble!


"Zuko, where the hell do you think you are taking me?"

Katara ripped her arm out of Firelord zuko's grip, who had, seconds before, been dragging her along some Agni forsaken tunnel under the palace.

"Calm down Katara. Sheesh you'd think after fighting off Azula with yours truly, you might feel a tad more comfortable around me."

Little did the Firelord know that Katara was feeling exactly the opposite. She _never_ felt comfortable around him, always very nervous and almost excited. It was kind of scaring her. She'd had quite enough 'romance' with Jet. She wasn't going to get hurt again.

"Ha, a true water bending Master never lets her guard down. We know better." Katara stated firmly, hoping the excuse worked. Zuko, however, rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Can we just go, please? I have something want to show you." when Katara didn't move his face sort of dropped and he said, "Ah. Never mind. I guess I can't make you go" and started to walk away down the tunnel. Katara wasn't going to fall for that one. No way! Oh, but she really wanted to know what the damn thing was now.

"Damn you Zuko!"

Zuko started laughing as she ran after him. "Works every time Katara," he said, leaning nonchalantly against the rock wall.

"Whatever Zuko, can we just go now? I thought you wanted to get going." Katara kind of rolled her eyes at him and set off down the tunnel.

"Antagonizing you is much more fun though. We should do this more often." He grinned a crooked smile, and set off next to Katara, who's heart had fluttered uncontrollably at that damn smile. "Why does he have to look so cute when he smiles like that? Even with his scar, he is quite handsome," she grudgingly admitted.

The tunnel was very small, and often times Katara found herself sweating because she was so close to the warmth of Zuko's body. "damn fire benders," she thought, wiping sweat from her brow.

The silence began to get uncomfortable, so Katara inquired, "So what do you do all day besides drag your friends to secret places under the palace?"

He grinned. "Oh I have a great many hobbies." He motioned for her to stop, and firebended into a niche in the dead end they had just come across. The wall slid apart, revealing another stretch of tunnel, though this one wasn't lit with lanterns, so Zuko had to make a flame to carry in his palm.

Here Katara hesitated. The tunnel was even narrower than the one they were just leaving. How was she going to not burn up? Zuko looked at her curiously.

"You coming?"

"I don't want to burn up in that little tunnel is all!" Katara retaliated. Zuko rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Come on Katara, do you really think I would do something to hurt you? Why do you always have to be so difficult when it comes to listening to me?" Katara sighed. He had a point there. She followed him into the next tunnel and the silence set in again.

"Anyway what hobbies?" Katara asked curiously. Maybe it was worth trying to really get to know him. After all, if she knew him well enough, should would know if she were going to get hurt right? No! she wasn't risking it. Besides, she would look like a damn fool, trying to initiate something with the Firelord, especially if feelings weren't mutual…

"Well I practice my fire bending of course, with Aang. Hmm. I'm in the process of building a new garden for the turtle-ducks since the old one was destroyed during the fight with Azula. And…ah, here we are I'll tell you more later." He had stopped in front of another wall with a similar niche in it.

"We're here?" Katara asked, surprised that the journey had been so short. Or maybe it had just seemed short. Then she heard something that sounded so wonderfully familiar…

"Zuko is that…?" he clapped his hand over her mouth and, quick as lightning put a blindfold over her eyes.

"Hey!" Katara yelled, taken aback by the sudden darkness.

"Oh just play along will you?" Zuko pleaded. Katara heard him firebend into the wall, which must have slid up, for Katara felt fresh air blow on her face.. Zuko walked her forward a few steps and took a deep breath.

"OK, take it off" Katara tore at the blindfold, eager to see what she heard, and now smelled. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, Katara stared in wonder and amazement at what Zuko was showing her.

"Its beautiful…" They were standing on a small stretch of beach, overgrown on one side with beautiful tropical flowers, with three cliffs stretching high above them. It was like a private beach.

Katara couldn't help but think it would be the perfect place for her to practice her Waterbending without getting strange looks from the Fire nation citizens at the beach, or being cramped at the small garden pond. And they had the best view of the setting sun. Perfect to the utmost degree. Zuko stood anxiously next to her, glancing her way.

"You like it?"

Katara looked at him in sheer amazement. "Only a whole lot! Its gorgeous!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him into a tight hug. "Thanks for showing me this Zuko."

He looked down at her mischievously. "And to think this was your reaction for just seeing it."

Katara looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is yours now. I noticed you practicing your bending the other day at the beach. You seemed restrained and uncomfortable in front of my people, nothing like when you fight me. So I thought you might like somewhere more private to…hey why are you looking at me like that?"

Katara had pulled back from him a little, and was looking at him, mouth open. She couldn't believe someone would do something so ridiculously nice for her. And all because she had seemed restrained and uncomfortable?

Now Zuko looked uncomfortable, "I understand if you would rather not...I mean-"

Katara silenced him with a kiss that shocked even her. But Zuko responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted her off her feet and the weight of the two of them was supported only by him. Katara broke the kiss and Zuko reluctantly pulled away, setting her back on her feet. Not that Katara was so sure she could support her own weight…

"That is the most considerate, kind, and thoughtful present I have ever received. I love it!" she whispered, tracing the outline of the scar on Zuko's left eye.

Zuko looked at her playfully. He pressed a small instrument into her palm. "This is so you can get here without a fire bender to help you. Press that button there and a jet of flame will shoot out."

The instrument had intricately carved decorations on it, and was small and square. Katara pressed the button experimentally and a jet of flame did indeed come forth. She looked up at Zuko and kissed him again, though more gently than the first time; it was more of a thank you kiss.

"I should give you presents more often if that's how you're going to respond," Zuko laughed, a spark in his eye. "Had I known, I would have done it back when I first joined the group!" More serious now, he added, "I always wanted to know you, you always…intrigued me, there was always something there…" he grasped a small lock of hair between his fingers and twirled it playfully at Katara's nose.

With a dumbfounded sort of expression Katara asked, "Always?", her lips quivering.

"Always." And at that, Zuko initiated another kiss, this one more passionate than before. The pair dropped to the sand, Zuko's left hand curving around Katara's back, pulling her closer to him, while the right hand tangled itself in her hair. Eventually the kiss broke, and the two simply watched the sun sink into the waves, setting the water on fire, their bodies pressed against one another, Zuko's arms encircling Katara.

"Next time I don't think I'll resist when you try to take me somewhere Zuko…" Katara murmured sleepily, her head falling against his chest. Zuko simply stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"Yes you will…" he whispered before drifting off himself.


End file.
